The aim of the University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center's Cancer Education Program is to attract and motivate the next generation of health care professional students to pursue careers in cancer research. Specifically, the Cancer Education Program now entering its tenth year of continuous funding, provides essential exposure and training to medical students through two and three months internships in the laboratories of senior cancer investigators from a wide range of departments and disciplines. Students are able to further develop their interest in cancer in this protective setting. Special efforts are made to recruit minority and female students. These internships are essential to encouraging medical students to pursue cancer research careers. Without the availability of stipends, it is highly unlikely that medical students would undertake these elective research experiences. The University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center serves as the interdepartmental and interschool focus for cancer research, treatment, and education at the University. As one of 27 cancer centers in the country designated as a Comprehensive Cancer Center by the National Cancer Institute, the Cancer Center is a recognized leader in multidisciplinary and interinstitutional cancer research, integration of basic and clinical investigation, and multidisciplinary patient care. The Cancer Center's 14 NCI-funded Shared Resources facilitate cancer research by providing ongoing access to advanced research technologies and expert consultation. The University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center has a long-standing commitment to provide a wide range of cancer education opportunities to future health care professionals The University of Pennsylvania offers a well-integrated educational experience for medical students that draws upon the extensive resources of the Cancer Center and involves multiple disciplines in cancer research and clinical care. While medical students are broadly trained in oncology, the need exists for focused, in-depth experiences in basic science and clinical cancer research Increasingly, young physicians are forsaking academic careers in favor of clinical practice. Through the Cancer Education Program, students are given protected, funded time to participate in innovative cancer research under the tutelage of a senior cancer investigator. A close mentoring relationship and participation in exciting research provides a stimulating, enriching, and motivating experience which would otherwise not be available. With continued funding of the Cancer Education Program at the University of Pennsylvania, high quality cancer research electives will continue to be available to medical students during their formative career years.